


The childhood of Emliy and Zac

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Family, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac and Emily aren't normal kids. Well, who would be, with Tony Stark as a dad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The childhood of Emliy and Zac

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone who supported me during the beginning of this series! Not beta-d, any and all mistakes are mine

The childhood of Emily and Zac

 

As far as childhoods went, Emily and Zac’s was a strange one. Their mother lived in London, and they hardly ever saw her, but their father did his best to watch over them.

Granted, Tony’s idea of ‘watching over them’ included creating a self-learning AI.

 

 

Emily and Zac knew they had to remain hidden, they could be used against their father. He was Tony _Freaking_ Stark, owner of Stark Industries. Even Obadiah Stane didn’t know about them. Uncle Rhodey did, but he found out by accident.

 

**_Emily and Zac, age 2_ **

 

Tony was desperate. He had a party to be at in an hour and Dani, the nanny Aunt Peggy had found for Emily and Zac, was off for the night, as was Jarvis.

“Tony! How are you not ready? Don’t you have a party to go to?” A voice said from behind him.

Tony froze. James Rhodes, his best friend. Tony forgot he was even there.

“Daddy?” Emily poked her head out of the closet. “Who that?”

Tony turned, “Rhodey. I swear this is not what it looks like.”

“Uh, dude. You have a kid in your closet. Who just called you ‘daddy’. What am I supposed to think?” Rhodey asked.

“Two.” Zac added, standing by his sister, arms crossed.

Tony sighed, “Okay, kids, come out and meet my friend Rhodey. Rhodey,” Tony gestures to the two kids that stand in front of him, “meet the twins. My children.”

“Hello.” Emily and Zac wave.

“Hi.” Rhodey weakly returns the wave.

Emily turned to her father. “Where you going dad?”

Tony knelt by his kids, “Nowhere anymore. I’m not leaving you two alone. I’ll think of some excuse to get out.”

Rhodey looked at the family and thought for a moment. “Or I could watch them.”

Tony looked up to Rhodey, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, you need to keep them secret, right?”

Tony laughed, “You are a lot smarter than people give you credit for.”

Rhodey smiled, “I do my best. But really, you go, make a big impression, have fun. I’ll be here to watch the kids.”

Tony quickly got ready, giving Rhodey instructions as he dresses. “Make sure they eat dinner. Don’t let them into the lab. Bed time is ten. They know what to do.”

“Should I read them a story while they drink their milk?” Rhodey drawls, leaning against the doorway.

Tony freezes, “Uh… yeah, sure.”    

Emily and Zac snickered from their position on Tony’s bed. “Dad, I can’t have milk.” Emily reminds him.

“Oh, forgot. Just Zac then, for the milk thing.”

Rhodey and the twins laugh. “Go, Tony. You’re gonna be late.” Rhodey says between laughs.

Tony shakes his head, “Oh, I see how it is. I know when I’m wanted. I’m going, I’m going.”

Once Tony is gone, Rhodey turns to the twins, “So, what do you want to do?”

Zac and Emily share a smile. Rhodey instantly regrets his decision. Two mini Starks, what was he thinking?

 

 

The twins meet Pepper after their fourth birthday.

 

**_Emily and Zac, age 4_ **

 

It was Pepper’s second week working as Tony Stark’s personal assistant and something wasn’t adding up. There were locked rooms in Stark mansion, a cleaning woman who didn’t clean, and children’s laughter in Mr. Stark’s lab when Pepper passed by. Tony Stark was hiding something, and Pepper was determined to find out what it was.

The answer was not what she expected.

She was in her office at Stark mansion when two children barreled into the room. It was her day off, but she had come in to pick up a folder she left by accident.

“Uh oh.” The girl said.

“Dad’s gonna kill you.” The boy snorted.

The girl, who looked just like the boy – siblings? – turned to her twin (or at least Pepper assumed they were twins) “Me? What about you? You chased me!”

“You took my screwdriver.”

“Emily? Zac? Where’d you two run off to?” Mr. Stark called. He stopped in the doorway, “Oh, hello Pep.”

“Mr. Stark.”

“I see you’ve met the twins.”

“I have.”

Mr. Stark rubs the back of his neck, “I, uh, would appreciate if you didn’t… well, nobody knows. Well, Rhodey, Happy, Peggy and Jarvis know. And you, now, I guess.”

“I understand, Mr. Stark.” Pepper nods.

“Great!” Mr. Stark straightens. “Kids, this is Pepper.”

The boy, Zac, giggles, “Manager lady.” His sister, Emily, nudges him with her elbow. “Sorry Ms. Pots.”

Pepper smiles, “It’s alright. I know what your dad calls me when he thinks I can’t hear.”

Emily laughs, “I like her.” She turns to her father – and isn’t that a strange thought, Pepper thinks – asking, “Can we keep her?”

Mr. Stark laughs, “Yeah, I guess we can.”

 

 

Edwin Jarvis died when the twins were still four. Five months after their fourth birthday, the man who helped raise the twins died in his sleep. Emily swore she would someday find a way to prevent those she loved from dying.

 

 

When Emily was five she went blind. Tony became desperate, searching for a cure. It was the first time the Starks meet Doctor Bruce Banner. He was just out of med school when Tony stumbled across him. After offering him a scholarship to any school of his choosing, Tony finally convinced Bruce to try to help Emily.

 

**_Emily and Zac, age 5_ **

 

“Hello Emily, my name is Bruce.” A voice said.

Emily turned her face to the direction of the voice. “Hello. Are you here to help?”

“If I can. I will tell you the truth, though, I don’t know if I can.” Footsteps approach. “May I have a look at your eyes?” Emily nods. The cloth is removed from her eyes. A sharp intake of breath.

“How bad? Zac and Daddy won’t tell me.”

“The area around your eyes is red, but there doesn’t seem to be any cuts so there won’t be scars. Your eyes though… I’ve never seen anything like it. Mr. Sta – your dad said a flash grenade went off?”

“Experimental, highly volatile. Zac says dad’s still not sure how this happened. It’s been three months, I should have gotten my eyesight back two months ago.” Emily shrugged.

“Well, Emily, I’ll do my best to help you.” Bruce promises.

 

 

When they were six, Emily and Zac were sent to live with their mother. That’s where they meet Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes.

 

**_Emily and Zac, age 6_ **

 

They were lost. Again. Emily sighed, sitting down on a bench. “Zaaaac. My feet hurt.”

Zac plopped down by his sister, “Yeah. I know. But we have to find mum.”

“Are you lost?” A voice asked.

“Of course they are lost Mycroft.” Another voice said. “It’s their accents.”

The twins turned to see two boys standing nearby.

Zac scoffed. In a perfect British accent, he said, “How can our accents be what tells you we are lost.”

The younger boy paused. “Oh.”

“Well, you did say you had to find your mother. Therefore, lost.” The older boy rolled his eyes.

Emily shook her head, “We know exactly where we are, and how to get home. It’s our mother we seem to have misplaced. Have you seen her?”

“I haven’t seen any misplaced mothers recently.” The older boy said.

Emily shrugged. To her brother she said, “This is why we should have placed a tracker on her.”

Zac groaned, “Alright, alright. You’ve made your point. Next time, mum gets a tracker.”

The younger boy offered. “It should be in her shoe.”

Zac shook his head, “What if she loses her shoe? It should be in her watch, she would never lose her watch.”

“Unless it’s been stolen.” Emily pointed out.

“Then we know something’s wrong.”

The older boy stepped forward, “Perhaps my brother and I could help you find your mother?”

“Thank you that would be wonderful.” Emily stood. Zac quickly followed. “I’m Emily Stark, this is my brother, Zac.”

“Pleasure.” The older boy took Emily’s hand, “My name is Mycroft Holmes, this is my younger brother Sherlock.”

“Nice to meet you Mycroft, Sherlock.” Zac smiled.

“Likewise.” Sherlock mumbled.

Mycroft sent a quick look to Sherlock before turning back to the twins. “Is there a way to get in contact with your mother?”

Zac thought for a moment, “Dad gave her a phone, but we don’t have ours.”

“Because _someone_ decided to try extend the battery life.” Emily poked her brother. Zac just waved her off.

“If you have the number memorized there is a telephone you could use.” Mycroft offered. “There is a club nearby, one I am a member of, which will allow you the use of theirs.”

“Sounds great.” Emily nodded.

“There is one thing. Females are not allowed in and one must use sign language to communicate.” Mycroft offered an apologetic smile. “I apologize, Miss Emily, but you will have to wait outside while your brother calls.”

Emily shrugged, “That’s fine.”

Sherlock ends up staying outside with Emily while Zac calls their mother. Ten minutes later the twins are waving good-bye to the Holmes brothers as they get into their mother’s car.

 

 

Years passed. Emily and Zac eventually got to return home to their father. When he was ten, Zac enrolled into MIT. Emily started taking classes at the local collage to become a medic. Zac moved to London so he could attend Oxford at the age of thirteen. It was at the age of sixteen Zac and Emily met M, the head of MI6.

 

**_Emily and Zac, age 16_ **

 

M looked at the two people sitting before her. “Mr. Kingston, care to explain how you failed to mention you had a sister? And that said sister had the ability to hack into MI6 just to pull your files?”  

Kingston rubbed the back of his neck. “Our relationship as family was already dangerous, should the wrong person find out. Since my employment into MI6, the danger level increased, so we destroyed all evidence of us.”

M raised an eyebrow, “Are you referring to your relationship with Anthony Stark?”

Ms. Kingston chuckled, “Wow, you are good. And yeah, we are his kids.” She looked over at her brother, “I like your boss.”

Kingston rolled his eyes, “Ma’am, the fact my sister managed to hack MI6 should prove to you how inadequate the firewalls around the servers are.”

“Did you do this to prove a point?”

“No…”

Ms. Kingston just shook her head, “Yes. You really should fix those firewalls.”

M sighed, “Ms. Kingston, I’m allowing you to go on the assumption that you do not attempt to hack into us again.”

Ms. Kingston stood, “That won’t be a problem, ma’am. But the next hacker might not be one looking to see what their younger brother is doing.”

“By twelve minutes.” Kingston muttered under his breath.

“See ya, Zac! M.” Ms. Kingston left.

M turned to the remaining twin, “If you were to start working on the new firewalls, how long would it take?”

“A week, if I don’t have any projects. Most likely two.” Kingston shrugged, pushing up his glasses.

“You will have three weeks to complete your task. I’m not pulling you from your projects, nor will I tell Major Boothroyd of your new project. Use your own time, but you may use MI6’s resources. If this compromises you in any way, I will pull you. Understood?”

Kingston nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

“Good, dismissed.”

 

 

Their father went missing just after they turned seventeen. Zac used his all of his free time to track down any trace of their father. Emily moved to London to help him. Eventually they got their father back, as well as his new persona, Iron Man.  

 

Emily was seventeen when she first met Nickolas Fury. It was during her training at boot camp when he walked up to her.

 

**_Emily, age 17_ **

 

“Private Kingston?” Fury asked the teen before him.

“Yes sir.” She replied.

“I’ve come to recruit you.”

Kingston blinked, “I’m already recruited into the army, sir.”

“I’m not part of the army, Private.” Fury smiled at her confusion. “I am the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

Kingston blinked, “Ain’t that what… Oh! Yeah, I know about you guys.” Her eyes narrowed, “What do you want, and how do you know about me?”

Fury paused, “How do you know about us?”

“Aunt Peggy.”

“I know about all her relatives, you are not one of them.”

Kingston tilted her head to the side, “So you don’t know who I am?”

“No, should I?”

“My real name is Emily Stark. Tony Stark’s daughter.”

Fury just about fell over.

 

 

It wasn’t for another two years until Phil Coulson met all three Starks.

 

**_Emily and Zac, age 19_ **

  

Phil walked down the hall, following Ms. Pots to speak to Tony Stark. A young man, who looked vaguely familiar waved at Ms. Pots.

“Hey Pep!”

“Mr. Stark.” Ms. Pots said, with a tilt of her head.

Phil blinked, but kept following Ms. Pots.

Emily, who looked exactly like the boy, rushed past, “Hey Pep! AC!”

“Ms. Stark.”

Phil knew Ms. Emily Kingston. They had gone on two missions together, Kingston was a good agent.

“Right this way. Tony?” Ms. Pots called into the workshop.

“Ah, if it isn’t Agent himself! Back from the land of Enchantment.” Mr. Stark rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Ms. Pots left.

“I’ll be quick, Mr. Stark. Director Fury sent me to debrief you on the new element you created.”

“Dad! Have you seen – oh, hello.” The boy from earlier walked in, freezing in the doorway. He had an English accent, but there was a slight tint of American.

“Zac, have you met Agent yet?” Mr. Stark gestured to Phil.

“Oh, so you’re Agent Coulson. Pep and Emily have told me about you.” Zac offered his hand, “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Dad, I need to borrow your car.” Emily walked in. “Oh, hey AC.”

“Agent Kingston.”

Stark narrowed his eyes, “What are you going to do with it?”

Emily shrugged, “Zac and I have some shopping to do.” When Stark turned to Zac, the boy nodded.

Stark rolled his eyes, “You two are going to bankrupt me.”

Zac laughed, “That would be rather hard.”

“Unless we buy the moon.” Emily points out.

Phil stands there, internally freaking out. Three… there were _three_ Starks. One of whom Phil worked with! On a daily basis!

He takes a deep breath, “I really do need to debrief you, Mr. Stark.”

Stark sighs, “Fine.”

Emily chuckles and Zac just shakes his head.

 

 

Sure, they didn’t have a normal life growing up. But as Emily and Q sit in their London home, watching their boyfriends chase each other in the backyard, they know they wouldn’t trade it for the world.         

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any plot ideas, or something you want to see happen, let me know!


End file.
